In the past, techniques for reactionless beam steering of laser mirrors have included mounting the mirror and masses for flexure about the center of the mirror. These devices have included a multiplicity of actuators and often as many as can be fitted in the space behind the mirror. Linear magnetic types are the most common. For two-axis control, all actuators must receive signals in response to errors originated in either axis, i.e., the two-axes may not be controlled independently. These devices have very limited control and adjustment of the mirror and therefore a more adaptable mechanism for adjusting the mirror is needed and a way in which the mirror can have a central hole therethrough for allowing a laser output therethrough.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a beam steering mirror arrangement in which torque actuators are used to adjust the mirror.
Another object of this invention is to utilize a reactionless system that uses as few as two actuators.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mirror system in which a central hole or path can be provided through a mirror itself.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a mirror assembly in which each axis for a two-axis tilt is totally independent to simplify the control system for the actuators.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an actuator arrangement in which the tilt angle for the mirror is not restricted by and does not compromise actuator radial clearance.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a beam steering mirror construction in which springs are located coaxially with torque motors and attached to the steering mirror at approximately the same location to reduce distortion.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mirror configuration that is adaptable to using mirrors that are circular, elliptical, or rectangular.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.